A Missed Connection
by Armageddon Angel
Summary: I saw you on the street and imagined my whole life with you. AU Gruvia one shot.


**Hello, boys and girls. I'd like to tell a story.**

**For those who are looking for the next Gruvia chapter... sorry. This is an AU one-shot.**

**This idea came about on a slow day at work. And so, while I was on vacation last week, I wrote this during a day where it rained pretty hard. Did it in two hours.**

**This story is a first person Juvia perspective. However it is an AU so I took some liberties here. She doesn't speak in the third person. So it made it easier on me from when I did the Gruvia lemon from her first person third person perspective.**

**Well, enjoy. Or don't. Your choice.**

* * *

**A Missed Connection**

My name is Juvia Lockser and I am walking on the busy streets of Magnolia while heading to work. The air is great. The skies are clear. Basically today is a day that makes me feel so alive.

I love walking. Even though there is a bus that heads from my house to my job, I prefer to walk. For one, it's good for my health. However, the real reason is that I see so many people on my walks.

I love watching people. I try to understand these people as they pass by. Who are they? What do they do? What motivates them? It's one of my favorite activities. For example...

I see a woman with long pink hair caring some bags from the local doll shop. She's skipping with the bags in tow, as if she is very happy that she made the purchase. Beside her is a black haired man who looks like he visits the tanning salon on a regular basis. He's frowning, as if he isn't happy that she made the purchase. But I notice that they are so close that their elbows are practically bumping. So they have to be dating, right?

The next person I see a person who looks rather frightening. He is very tall with metal piercings on his eyebrows and arms. The guy is very muscular, scars on his arms, long black hair and an aura that says don't mess with me. This guy is probably part of some biker gang or maybe he's part of the mafia. But then I notice that he is carrying a bag from a women's boutique. I wonder what kind of girl would date a guy like him. I bet she is just as tall with a scary face and an attitude to match. But wouldn't it be funny if the girl he's interested is small, quiet and bookish? I have to laugh at my own joke.

Now let's see who else passes me by. I see someone jogging towards me. Let's see what motivates this person.

Woah. The guy is a total hunk. He has black hair that spikes in all sorts of directions. Oh my god. He's shirtless. The guy has a very definite six pack and he's muscled. (And his chest is hairless. I can't remember how many guys I've come across who had a good body but a hairy chest. That's a deal breaker for me.) Not overly so like a bodybuilder but enough that he keeps himself in very good shape. There is a cross shaped scar on the right side of his stomach, which only serves to make him even more sexy. But the best part was the tattoo on his right pec. It looks like a bird with a tail on its end. God, it's like the tattoo says "Come stare at my sexy body." And I obey. Plus those shorts, those shorts are nice and loose, leaving very little to the imagination.

This man looks like he is carved out of marble. Like the Greek gods of old, this guy has a perfect body. Even the sheen of sweat lightly dripping from his body only helps to accentuate his awesome physique. I know I shouldn't stare. A guy like that usually has a very beautiful girlfriend or he's probably married. But I can't help myself. I can only imagine a guy like that having anything to do with me.

As he's about to pass me, I lock eyes with him and he locks eyes with me. As soon as we did, it was like electricity crosses between us. I've never felt anything like that. Sure I did my fair share of dating. But no one, and I mean no one, ever made me feel anything like that.

We are now going in separate directions. However, I can't help but turn around to appreciate his awesome body from behind, and I do mean his behind. But I wasn't expecting what happened next.

He stopped jogging and turned around. We are looking each other in the eyes. Oh my god, oh my god. We are looking at each other. Does that mean what I think it means? Does he find me good looking?

Oh my god. He's walking over towards me. This isn't happening. This is just a dream. It has to be. No one that sexy would ever voluntarily come to me. And I'm just standing there. Move, Juvia. This GQ man is coming my way and I can't move. He's going to think that I'm weird.

Now he is standing in my personal bubble. I can see that he's a bit taller than me but not too tall. I can see those muscles flexing in perfect synchrony. He's gorgeous and he's standing right next to me. Say something, Juvia.

"Hey." The gorgeous man says to me. He has a nice baritone to his voice. It makes him even more delectable.

"Hey." I say back to him. Come on, Juvia. You can do so much better than that.

He looks away, like he's bashful. I don't understand. A guy like that should be brimming with confidence. "I don't know how to say this without sounding like a total weirdo or a pervert but I'd like to take you out to dinner or something."

Oh my god. This can't be. A hot guy like this is asking me out. I mean I'm pretty cute but nowhere near the level of hotness of this guy. And yet, he's talking to me. He's asking me. This is a dream. This has got to be a dream.

"Umm, sure." I squeak. Damn, that could have gone better.

He gives me a sexy smirk that makes my heart go pitter-patter. I feel like melting.

"Great." He says. "Can I get your number?"

I reach into my pocket and I find a pen but no paper. "I don't have anything to write on."

He takes the pen from me. "That's okay. I'll write it on my hand."

I give the man my number and he writes it down on his hand. He then hands me back the pen. "I'll see you tonight then."

With that, he jogs away, smiling at me as he does so.

Oh my god. I have a date with a gorgeous man tonight. When I get off from work, I'm going to have to find something nice to wear.

* * *

"And so then I say, 'Totomaru-san, the half-white, half-black hair is kinda creepy.'" I say to him.

We both have a good laugh. He took me to this nice quiet restaurant. The atmosphere is nice and the food here is great. But the centerpiece is this gorgeous man before me.

He was pretty sexy in nice short shorts now... Now he's dressed in a button down white shirt and black trousers. His hair is still messy, but a controlled mess. And his smell, he smells just like came out of the shower. He doesn't smell like someone who used body spray. Nope, it was just soap and a dab of cologne. He's the total package.

"Juvia, you really are a great woman." He says. "I'm glad I jogged down your way. Usually I do my jogging in the park."

I blush. "Well, I'm glad I was walking down that way. I knew that walking would pay off. Who would have guess I'd meet a great guy while doing so?"

After dinner, he takes me back to my place in his nice car. I don't really know much about cars but I can tell by the feel of the seat that it is a great ride but not showy expensive, like he's trying to impress someone. This was just the best date I have ever been on. This man, he really knows how to treat a woman. I think I could fall for him.

He walks me to my door, just like a perfect gentleman. I was about to say goodnight to him when he moves into my personal space.

"Juvia." He whispers. "This might be a little forward but... can I kiss you?"

I nod. He gently puts his hands on my shoulders and leans in. I close my eyes.

When our lips touch, it's like fireworks going off in my head. I've never been kissed like this before. It's amazing. He's so good at this.

When we part, I'm breathing harder than if I've run a 10k marathon. His forehead touches mine. He smiles at me. "Wow." He says.

That's the biggest understatement of the year. This is a dream. This has got to be a dream. There's no way a cute guy like him would be kissing me like this.

He lets go of me. "I had a great time." He says. "We should do this again real soon."

"I'm free tomorrow." I tell him.

"So am I." He say. "Then I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Juvia."

* * *

He takes me to the park. It's a gorgeous day for a date. It's been five months since our first meeting. This man really, really knows how to treat a woman. He's amazing. He calls me at least once a day. And twice a week, we go out on dates. The best part is that he isn't pushy like some of the other guys I've dated. It's not like he's only doing this to get me in bed. He really cares for me, likes me, perhaps even loves me. And I really think that I've fallen in love with him.

He brings me to a bench and sits me down. "What is it?" I ask.

"Juvia, I've got ask you something." He says.

I put my hand on his cheek. "You can ask me anything."

"Juvia, we've been going out for, what five months or so?" He asks.

"Yes." I tell him. "And it has been some of the best five months of my life."

He chuckles. "Mine too. And that's why I have to tell you something." He looks at me with his gorgeous onyx eyes. "Juvia, I think I love you."

I can't believe it. He loves me. He really loves me. "I love you too."

This is a dream. I can't believe that someone as amazing as him could love me. He kisses me deeply. God, he is so good at kissing. It's like he knows all of my weak points. And the best part is that he loves me and I love him.

* * *

We are lying in my bed after making love. The afterglow feels so good. My beloved was amazing. He wasn't my first time but the way that he made love to me felt so incredible. My body is still singing his praises.

"Juvia, that was amazing." He breathes out.

"You said it." I tell him. "I've never felt like this before in my life."

My beloved is incredible. Never before have I felt a connection to any guy before. It's like I was meant to meet him. This is a dream. This has got to be a dream. There's no way a man as amazing and loving as him could ever be so connected to me.

"Juvia." He whispers. He nuzzles between my breasts. His breath feels so good on my skin. "I don't believe in fate. However, it's like I was meant to meet you. You know what I mean?"

"Yes, yes. I feel the same way." I tell him. "It's like you can read my mind."

He chuckles. "Well, I'm done reading your mind. If you don't mind, I'd like to read your body now."

I smirk. "And what is my body saying, hun?"

"It's saying that you want to go another round."

And I have to admit, he's right.

* * *

It's been more than four years since the day we met and I've never been so happy. The love of my life is the reason for that. It's amazing. If someone told me that I would meet the man I would want to marry by accident, I'd laugh in their face. And yet, that is exactly what happened.

And today is a very special day. You see, six months ago, he asked me to marry him. Of course, I said yes. And today is the day. Today is the day I will be married to him.

I look in the full-length mirror. My wedding dress is all white, form fitting with a long train. The veil is perched on the crown of my head. I can't help but cry. They are happy tears though. I am about to be married to the love of my life.

As I approach the altar, I notice many of our friends and family in the pews. They are so happy for us. And I am glad that they came to celebrate our union.

He's standing right there. He looks quite dashing in his black tux. I don't know why but it's like he makes anything he wears look good. His hair is still a controlled mess. But that's okay. I love the way his hair is.

I finally arrive at the altar. He looks shell-shocked. "Juvia, you look amazing."

"You don't look so bad yourself, love." I tease him, poking him in his rock-hard abs.

The priest began the ceremony. However, I was lost in my thoughts. This is a dream. This has got to be a dream. The sexiest man on earth has asked me to be his wife. And I am mere moments away from making that a reality.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest concludes. "You may now kiss the bride."

He lifts the veil. My husband lifts my veil and kisses me, making me his wife.

I am so happy. I am his wife now.

* * *

"Mommy, mommy. He's trying to put a booger on me."

That's the voice I hear echoing through the house. I have to shake my head.

My husband and I have been married for ten years. We have three kids, two girls and one boy. Though at times it's quite frustrating, I have to say that I am glad they were born. Our lives have become infinitely better ever since they were born. Although it would be better if I had some help taking care of them now. But he's at work.

I can hear the door open. He's here.

"Daddy's home." I can hear my children cheer. I have to smile. It makes me so happy that they love their daddy so much.

I see him walk into the living room, the kids hanging onto their daddy. He's wearing a sharp business suit and a tie that has been loosened now that he's home.

"I'm home." He says to me, a smile on his face.

"Welcome home, dear." I say back to him.

He walks up to me (actually he waddles as two of our children are currently attached to his legs) and kisses me deeply.

"Eww, mommy and daddy are kissing." One of them says, making a retching sound.

We smile down on our children. They are the pride and joy of our life.

This is a dream. This has to be a dream. My husband and I produced three beautiful children and are living the suburban fantasy. But it's the best dream ever.

"Honey, why don't you take a shower?" I tell him. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

"I think I will. Thanks, Juvia." He whispers to me. "I love you."

"Love you too, dear."

With that, he waddles away, the kids still latched on to him.

* * *

We are sitting outside on the porch of our home. We are relaxing under the warm sun. My husband and I have been married for over fifty years. We've seen our children grow up, get married and have children of their own. Now, we live in a quiet house, content in our memories.

I turn to my beloved. Although age has turned his jet black hair silver-white, his skin somewhat wrinkled and his eyesight less than perfect, to me he still is the same person that I met on the street all those years ago. And he is still the sexy octogenarian I've ever known.

"Juvia," he says in a raspy voice. "I love you and I am so glad I met you all of these years ago."

"I love you too, honey." I tell him.

He turns to me and kisses me lightly on the lips. "Let us spend the rest of our days together, just like this." He says.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." I answer back.

I close my eyes. This is a dream. This has got to be a dream. I've had an amazing life. I don't think I could ask for any more. I can go peacefully knowing that I lived my life to the fullest.

* * *

I open my eyes again. I'm surprised at what I see.

I am back on that busy street. I am staring at him. He's staring at me. We are both staring at each other.

Oh my god. I was right. It was a dream. I just had a fantasy about a stranger. I am so embarrassed. This is so awkward.

I turn around and head to work, a blush on my cheeks.

I can't believe I just did that. I imagined my whole life with a guy I'll probably never meet again. Even if he was incredibly sexy, even though he'll never know what I was thinking, it's still so embarrassing.

Well, to be really honest with myself, I have to admit that I kinda did enjoy my little fantasy. Too bad things like that never happen in real life.

Oh well, it was nice to dream.

* * *

_Word Count: 2955_

**Okay, I know you hate me but hear me out.**

**This was inspired by craigslist. There's this section called Missed Connections. It's kinda weird to read some of the stuff on there. Can you imagine checking out one of these stories and as you read it, you realize that it's about you. Creepy. And that's where the inspiration came from.**

**You probably hate me for this because I didn't bring them together. But you should have realized it. One, Juvia never said Gray's name. Two, she kept saying, this is a dream. This has got to be a dream. Those were the clues. Will there be a sequel? I don't know. Maybe, maybe not. Depends on how I feel about writing it.**

**Anyways, love it? Hate it? Have no opinion whatsoever? Leave me a review. I'd love to hear from you.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**A. Angel**


End file.
